


Gotta Have You

by styleandsin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, the other boys are just mentioned sorry :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleandsin/pseuds/styleandsin
Summary: “I’m glad I married someone that’s still down with having sex in the laundry room while our kid is in the middle of a movie and there’s ten minutes left until the dinosaur chicken nuggets have to come out of the oven,” Louis says, voice serious but a small smile on his face.“Me too,” Harry says with a laugh before getting back to his food.Louis laughs along with him until he looks down at Harry’s plate, “are you really using a fork and knife for chicken nuggets?”Harry looks up at him and the genuine judgement on his face makes him giggle.“I’m trying to be fancy! We were supposed to be going to a really nice restaurant Lou, I’m just trying to recreate the experience.” He then dips the chicken nugget into his ketchup with his fork.Or, an AU where Valentine’s Day doesn’t go according to plan but possibly turns out even more romantic





	Gotta Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was taken from a random prompt found on tumblr, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely [beta](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I do not allow translations at this time.

“Daddy, everyone loved my Valentine’s cards today, I’m glad we made them instead of getting the Shimmer and Shine ones.  _ Three _ girls in my class had those,” Violet says as she sorts through all the cards and candy she received today at school. “Some people started getting them mixed up and then all three of them were upset.”

“Three? That’s so many,” Harry comments, watching her make little piles of lollipops and small cartons of candy hearts. “I’m glad yours stood out though. Did your teachers like their chocolate?”

“Yeah, Ms. Eaton ate all of them except the one with pink in the middle. She let me have that one.”

“Well, that was very nice of her, did you tell her thank you?” He knows she did, she’s the sweetest kid they could have been blessed with.

“Yes, um, can I maybe have one piece of candy before dinner?” She asks, big blue eyes and pouty lips already on display. Her caramel colored hair and long lashes really made her look like Louis’ twin. It was still so wild to him that even though she was adopted, she looked like her Papa. 

“Well, I think Papa will be here soon and he and I are going to leave when Annie gets here and you’re going to help her with dinner like you always do. I got you some dinosaur chicken nuggets!” Harry tries to explain, knowing good and well he gives in to her more often than he should. He can’t help it though—she’s adorable.

“Is Aunt Gems coming too?” She asks, voice rising in volume and eyes wide.

“No, Annie is coming to babysit you while Papa and I go out to dinner and a party for Valentine’s Day. Remember?”

Violet sighs, “Daddy I am not a baby. I’m a big girl.” She points at him accusingly. “But yes, I remember. It’s like date night but more special because it’s Valentine’s day.”

Harry tries his hardest not to laugh at the seriousness of her tone. “You’re right, and I know that Vi. She’s just going to come and hang out with you and, you know, make sure you’re not lonely and you stay safe. Does that sound okay?”

“Yes, I  _ know _ someone has to watch me, just don’t call it babysitting, please.” She goes back to arranging her piles of candy and Harry has to stop himself from laughing. The sass of this five-year-old is out of this world. Just one more thing making her nearly identical to Louis.

“Got it, Vi. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay Daddy, um do you think I could just have one piece of chocolate now?” Violet doesn’t even look up from where she’s holding a pink Hershey kiss, but Harry can see her little hopeful smile.

Harry lets out a sigh, long and dramatic just to hear her giggle. It works. “Fine, but if Annie complains that you’re bouncing off the walls tonight Papa and I are going to divide up the rest of your candy and eat it all while you’re asleep.” 

He hears his phone going off in the other room, and he’s already around the kitchen island and into the living room when Violet lets out a loud gasp and promises she won’t act crazy. Which is really a toss-up at this point, sometimes she’s fine after a bunch of chocolate but other times just one small piece will have her hyped up for a couple of hours. If only it was that easy for Harry, he thinks. He wouldn’t have had to buy a Keurig for behind his desk at work, he could have just a designated chocolate drawer for a pick me up between class periods. It would certainly be cheaper.

As he grabs his phone from the coffee table, he receives yet another text. Looking at the screen, he sees they’re all from Gemma except for the last one, which is from Annie. He unlocks his phone so he can read both of them.

_ Gemma: Harry I’m so SO sorry but Annie can’t babysit tonight, I just had to go pick her up from work at the daycare. They said she’d been in the bathroom throwing up for twenty minutes when I got there and she has a 103 fever. I’m going to run her by urgent care now. If it’s nothing too serious either me or Michal will babysit this weekend so you two can have a date night.  _

_ Annie: Hi uncle harry i’m really sorry but i have to cancel tonight, i think mom texted you too but i’ve been getting sick at work and we’re going to urgent care, mom said my fever’s never been this high so i think she’s kind of worried. I can try to call around and see if one of my friends are free tonight and can babysit still if you want? _

Harry plops down on the couch, drawing his lip between his teeth and typing out a reply. He’s more worried about Annie than he is about having to move their Valentine’s Day plans back a day or two.

He replies to Annie first.

_ Hi love, don’t worry at all about finding someone else! Just focus on feeling better! Love you! _

Then Gemma. 

_ It’s totally fine Gems, you get her to urgent care and figure out what’s wrong. Text me later and let me know please! _

He checks the time before putting his phone down and decides against calling Louis, he’ll be here in the next ten minutes anyway so there’s no point really, he can wait until he gets home.

“Vi,” Harry makes his way back to the kitchen where he can see his daughter has moved onto her homework without being asked. 

“Love, it turns out Annie isn’t going to make it. She’s sick and Aunt Gemma is taking her to the doctor.”

“Oh no, will she have to get a shot like I had to last time?” She asks, worried look on her face.

“No, I don’t think so love. But instead of going on our date night Papa and I are just going to stay here with you and we can watch some movies and have chicken nuggets for dinner like you were going to with Annie.”

“The dinosaur ones?” Violet asks, jumping up to her knees in her seat with a smile taking over her face.

“Yep.”

“Oh good. But, Daddy, can you help me with this homework? I think the answer is eleven but can you check?” She begins waving her sheet of paper around, nearly giving Harry a papercut when he tries to grab it.

He spends the next few minutes helping Violet with her homework, just a simple Valentine’s Day themed math worksheet. Trying to not think about the reservation they had tonight which Louis had called months in advance for, not to mention the party their friends Adam and Emi were having that Harry promised to help set up for. They’ll have to call and cancel both, and even if they wanted to try to get reservations for the same restaurant, it would be at least a month from now.

His thoughts come to a stop when he hears the front door open and close again, one of the sounds he looks forward to every weekday. It brings a smile to his face every time, it’s just an immediate response. A loud squeal erupts from beside him and before he knows it, Violet is off the stool and running toward the door screaming for her Papa.

Harry waits for Louis to come into the kitchen, he can hear his footsteps continuing and a very loud Violet getting louder and louder. He watches as Louis turns the corner, carrying their daughter upside down, arms secure around her waist with a big smile on his face. It still causes a fluttering feeling in his stomach, even after all these years.

He watches as Louis stops in his tracks as soon as he sees him, Violet’s still giggling but all expression gone from his husband’s face. Louis’ eyes travel from his face to his feet a few times before he gently sets Violet down and tells her to go and make sure the dog isn’t tearing up his shoes in the foyer. He isn’t, Harry knows. Clifford is a strange dog that doesn’t much care for gnawing on shoes, he much prefers Harry’s expensive couch pillows instead. So it isn’t a surprise that as soon as Violet turns and exits the room Louis takes three steps forward and grabs him by his black suspenders and pulls him into a kiss.

When Louis leans back and looks at his face, hands still gripping the suspenders, he gives another peck to the dimple in Harry’s cheek.

“How is it possible for you to look so cute and so hot at the same time? It should be illegal, you should only be able to pick  _ one _ .” 

Harry looks down at his outfit, it’s sort of tacky. Or at least that’s what Lottie told him when they had met for lunch earlier. But he had known as soon as he saw this shirt on the rack at Goodwill three years ago that his kids would love it. That was back when he was still teaching third grade, his seventh graders kind of made fun of it. It’s a short-sleeved black silk button-down with red hearts of various sizes all over it, paired with black skinny jeans and black Chelsea boots and of course—the suspenders. He did, however, undo a few more buttons after leaving work, and maybe his jeans are a little on the tighter side after the holidays, but he didn’t think it would cause this sort of reaction from Louis.

He leans in to give Louis another kiss, drawing back to mumble “you think I’m cute? Some of the kids kind of made fun of this outfit today. Some liked it though.”

Louis rolls his eyes and brings a hand to Harry’s face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “They’re teenagers, H. They don’t know shit about fashion and they just like to make fun of people. It’s what teenagers do. They’re dicks.”

Harry giggles and Louis cuts him off with another kiss, this time he tries to deepen it. Harry allows it for a moment before remembering what he had to tell him.

Pulling back and trying to ignore the little whine Louis gives him, he puts some space between them.

“So, kind of bad news.”

“Worse than teenagers making fun of your outfit?” Louis tries to joke, but Harry just nods. “What’s up, babe? What happened?”

“Annie got sick at work, and she can’t watch Violet tonight. Gemma is taking her to urgent care right now.”

“Is she okay? What’s wrong with her?” 

Harry knew that’d be his immediate response, just like his own. He picked a good one. 

“She’s just had a fever and has been getting sick, Gemma said she’d let us know what was wrong when she knew anything. Annie offered to call around to some friends to find a babysitter but I told her not to worry about it.”

“Yeah, alright. Well, I hope it’s nothing serious. And we can just go somewhere nice this weekend, have my mom watch her for a bit. But I need to go call the restaurant and cancel the reservation, have you let Adam and Emi know?”

“Yeah, I texted them they said it was fine, they’ll miss us but make do without my help.”

“Well, I’m gonna go call and then go change out of my work clothes and then I’ll come help you with dinner. Maybe we can convince Violet to let us have the living room TV to watch a movie and we can let her finish painting that monster truck she got from Liam and Zayn for Christmas. She’s been dying to finish it, and then this weekend she’ll be able to play with it.”

“Sounds good,” Harry leans forward to accept the kiss Louis is trying to give him (he used to swear he would never end up being apart of one of those couples, the ones that have to kiss and touch and hug every chance they get, but that was before he met Louis and fell in love, now he loves being that couple) and watches him walk toward the hallway, unabashedly staring at his ass. Louis has always had a great one, but there’s something about seeing the fabric of his slacks stretch across it that really gets him going. 

“Vi, darling,” Harry calls out and waits for a response.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“I’m about to start dinner and then put a load of laundry in. Why don’t you start your movie on your iPad and we’ll put it on the TV after dinner?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

He goes about taking the chicken nuggets out of the freezer, sighing a bit because he normally loves to cook when he has the time, but they’d already promised Violet the dinosaur chicken nuggets and they were her favorite so he doesn’t want to disappoint her even more. He could tell she was a bit upset about not seeing Annie tonight, she always has fun with her and asks her to stay even after he and Louis have returned for the night. Hopefully sticking to the menu and the monster truck painting will keep her happy. 

Once he’s placed all the nuggets and tater tots on the pan—enough for him and Louis as well—he puts it into the pre-heated oven. After that’s done he makes his way down the hallway toward the laundry room. He thinks there’s a load in the dryer and the washer that need to be taken out and there’s likely a full basket of dirty clothes by now to put in after that. 

Harry stops in his tracks when he sees Louis exiting the bedroom, shirtless and with his pants undone. He’s walking toward the laundry room, presumably to drop his clothes off there instead of leaving them lying in their bedroom floor like he did during their first year of marriage. That little memory brings a smile to his face, but then his focus is brought back to his husband, not paying the least bit of attention to Harry as he balls up his shirt and tosses it into the laundry room from the doorway and Harry truly does not know what’s wrong with him or why he finds that so attractive but he can feel himself hardening in his jeans. He watches the shifting of Louis’ muscles and his tan, tattooed skin lit only by what little daylight is left filtering through the windows.

“Fuck,” he says under his breath and stalks toward him.

Louis looks up with a confused frown on his face, “hey, H. Something wrong?”

“Yeah,” Harry pushes him lightly backwards into the laundry room and closes the door behind them. “Yeah, wanna suck you off. Look so hot, Lou. Can’t help it. I need to.”

Louis’ eyes widen and Harry goes in for a kiss, he nearly misses and it’s messy, but he doesn’t care. He starts to tug down Louis’ pants and briefs without breaking the kiss. After a bit of struggle, and a bit of help from Louis, they hit the floor and Harry immediately drops to his knees and looks up at Louis.

“Fuck.” Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair once, then stopping halfway, presumably to hold it out of his face. Harry notices that Louis’ half hard already, so he wraps his hand around the base of his cock and lightly rubs the tip on his lips.

He watches as Louis takes a deep breath, chest rising and falling again and then his eyes are on Harry. “Don’t have time for you to be a tease.”

It’s true, dinner is in the oven and they aren’t alone in the house, so Harry takes Louis into his mouth, opening his throat so that he can take him all the way down. Without moving he looks up at his husband, whose eyes seem to have never left him.

Louis’ hand that’s resting on the top of Harry’s head begins to move his head for him. Back and forth and Harry makes sure to keep his tongue flat. He decides he’s not going to take his eyes off Louis’ face, so without looking away he places one hand on the base of his cock and starts tugging on his balls with the other.

Harry gets messy with it, something he loves. Changing speed from long, languid licks, to spitting on the head and jerking him off with his hand as he teases the slit messily with his tongue and sucking.

Louis has kept fairly quiet, considering. Always one to be loud when receiving head. Harry hears him groaning low in his throat every so often rather than letting out louder moans as Harry picks up the speed. Focusing his hand on the part he can’t reach without taking him back into his throat. 

He can tell that Louis is about to come, his face is screwed up with his bottom lip between his teeth and his stomach muscles are tensing. He keeps up the speed with his hand, and continues tugging sort of harshly at his balls and rolling them in his hand. Placing the head of Louis’ cock on his now stuck out tongue, he waits. Surely enough, Louis comes within a few seconds, hips canted forward and with a moan that breaks off into what could only be described as a growl in an attempt to keep quiet. 

Most of the come lands on his tongue and lips, but he makes sure to wait until Louis opens his eyes to swipe the little bit on his cheek into his mouth with his thumb.

“You’re filthy,” Louis tells him, voice rough but breathy at the same time.

Harry stands up, legs shaking a bit from being on his knees and Louis gives him a hand with a smile on his face. Once he’s back upright, he immediately goes in for a kiss, shoving his tongue past his lips so Louis can taste himself.

Louis pulls both his briefs and slacks up and quickly buttons them, then is almost launching himself at Harry. “Wanted to get my hands on you since I walked in the door,” Louis kisses his way down Harry’s neck, stopping to suck a bruise just above his collar bone. 

“I know, but,” Harry stops and lets out a quiet, breathy moan. “But I really wanted to fuck you, Lou. Look so good in those pants. Need to, please.”

“Later, baby. I promise. After we do presents.” He moves back up to peck him on the lips. “There’s no lube in here and even if one of us managed to get to our bedroom and back half naked without accidentally scarring our daughter for life, this door doesn’t lock and you’re about to come the second I touch you, so just turn around.”

“Turn around?”

“Turn around, hands on the dryer, Harry. I won’t say it again,” Louis says, voice firm and louder than the whispers they were exchanging before.

“Fuck, okay.” He’s literally just going to come without even being touched if Louis keeps talking, so he scrambles to comply. 

“Turn the dryer on.”

Harry whips his head around and gives Louis a confused look, “why?”

Louis just looks at him, expressionless and waiting. So, he turns back around and turns the dryer on. It comes to life, starting a second cycle on the already dry clothes inside.

“I need you to pull your pants down and scoot closer to the dryer, I want your whole upper body leaning on it and I want your cock touching it.” Oh. Now Harry understands why he wanted him to turn it on. He shivers a bit thinking about it and removes the suspender straps from his shoulders, letting them fall to his waist and then tries to get out of his pants without touching his dick too much, because he’s still about to come.

“Sound good, baby?” It’s small, but it’s their thing. Their way of checking in. It isn’t as obvious as Louis asking, ‘Is that okay with you?’ or asking for a color, but it holds the same meaning. Harry can always say ‘I don’t know,’ or ‘No,’ and it would come to a stop or Louis would adjust the order to just be  _ less _ . It works for them. 

“Yes,” Harry says, and finally gets his pants past his dick, shoving them all the way to his ankles. 

“God, how are those suspenders so cute and hot at the same time, I can’t even-” He hears Louis’ voice cut off as his pants hit his ankles. He looks down and realizes he put the wrong pair of underwear on today. He meant to just put a black pair of seamless panties today so that his briefs wouldn’t bunch up in his tight jeans, but he grabbed the wrong pair. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis says quietly.

He turns to look over his shoulder at him. “Oops?” A smirk forming on his lips.  

“What do you mean ‘oops’? You mean you aren’t trying to actually kill me?”

“I got dressed in the dark this morning, I had two pair laid out on the dresser in the closet. These were for tonight, I meant to just wear my plain black ones today.” He bites on his lower lip, knowing how he looks right now. Red and black silk shirt with hearts on it and a pair of panties that matches the pattern almost perfectly, black with pink and red hearts on them.

“Well, I’m really glad you messed up.” Louis reaches forward and pops the waistband, momentarily stinging Harry’s skin. “Can’t believe you wear these to work, can’t believe you wear  _ panties _ to work.”

“I had to, my jeans were too tight for briefs. It would have looked weird.” He pouts, pulling them down and letting them fall to the floor. 

“Weird, huh,” Louis mumbles before clearing his throat. “Face forward, cock touching the dryer now.”

Harry listens, turning to face the dryer and leaning his arms on top of it, moving his hips forward slowly until the tip of his dick touches the dryer. “Not gonna last long, Lou.” He says around a moan.

“I know, darling.” He hears Louis say, and feels his hands spreading his cheeks apart.

He doesn’t even have time to think of a reply before he feels Louis’ wet tongue lick from his balls to the top of his ass. He’s moaning without fully registering it, already so gone with the feeling of Louis’ hands and tongue on him and the vibrations from the dryer on his dick. He can’t even think straight, his head feels foggy but he doesn’t mind because he feels so good. He’d been hard since he dropped to his knees earlier, there’s not a chance he’s lasting more than a minute or two.

He feels Louis’ wet tongue work its way inside him before drawing back and pressing kisses to his rim. He then feels Louis push forward, causing more of his cock to be resting against the dryer. His moan turns into a groan, immediately getting a reprimand from Louis.

“Gotta be quiet, love. Can you do that for me?”

He doesn’t think he can, he can feel the heat in his lower belly, he doesn’t know if he will be able to stop himself, especially as he feels Louis working his tongue inside of him.

“Yeah, gonna come. Got to, Lou. I can’t-” He starts to moan again, louder than last time so he bites down on his arm when Louis pushes his body flush with the dryer.

He can’t stop it now, he’s out of control at this point. He can hardly think and remember to breathe as the vibrations move through his cock and Louis sucks and bites on his rim. But he didn’t ask him to wait for permission. So he lets go, coming hard and letting out a moan, because if he bites down any harder on his arm he’ll break the skin. 

Harry then feels cold air on his wet hole, and just stays slumped over the dryer, hips pulled away from the vibrations and he lets Louis pull his panties and jeans up.

“You did so good baby, such a good listener.” Louis grabs him by the waist and turns him around, supporting his weight when Harry slumps over on him. 

They stand there for a minute, Louis holding him and rubbing his hands up and down his back. 

“Love you, Lou,” Harry says before picking his head up from his shoulder and giving him a soft smile.

“I love you, H,” he says leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Lou,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. “Baby,” he pulls back with a sigh. “Is that your phone ringing?”

Louis’ brows pull together and suddenly he’s taking a small step back from Harry, untangling their limbs and opening the laundry room door. “Yeah it is, I think I left it in the bedroom right before you  _ attacked _ me.”

Harry smirks and drags him in for another kiss before pushing him toward the door, “go see who it is and finish changing, I need clean this up and go check on those nuggets. If they’re the least bit burnt we’ll have to make her some more.”

Harry tears a few paper towels from the roll and wipes down the front of the dryer, making a mental note to clean it more thoroughly later. He tosses the dirty paper towel into the trashcan and then removes his shirt and suspenders, throwing on just a plain black t-shirt that’s in the basket of folded laundry he’s yet to put away. 

After he’s done he rushes down the hallway to check on their food and make sure it’s not burning, nearly tripping and falling flat on his face as his socks slide across the hardwood floor. He makes it just in time, a nice golden brown to both the nuggets and the tater tots. He sighs, relieved because Violet is a picky eater and  _ will not _ eat anything even slightly burnt. 

After placing the pan on the counter, he pops in the leftover asparagus from last night so it can reheat for him and Louis.

He hears Louis coming around the corner into the kitchen and he turns to see a slightly worried expression.

“Who was it?” 

“Gemma, she tried to call you but you weren’t answering. Obviously. Anyway, Annie is going to be fine, it’s just the flu but they want Gemma to keep an eye on her fever because it got so high. They said to take her straight to the ER if it gets any higher”

“Oh, okay.” Harry takes a minute to breathe, “So she’s going to be okay?”

“Yes, babe. She should be fine.” Louis gathers him into a hug, instinctively knowing it’s what he needs.

They hear a small clank from the dining room and follow the sound, finding Violet trying to set up a small candle that looks to have fallen onto one of their glass plates. 

“Vi…” Louis says, causing her to turn around quickly. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, um. Hi Papa, hi Daddy. I put some candles on the table that I found in the kitchen drawer but they’re not on because I’m not allowed to use fire.” Violet explains as she presents the table to them. She’s also holding what looks like a balled up sheet and the placemats from their table out on the patio. “You can still have a date night here, I’ll eat my nuggets in the living room while I watch a movie with Clifford.” She gives them a big smile, clearly thinking this was the best idea she’s ever had.

“I um, also got a sheet from the closet upstairs because I don’t think we have a table clothes and that is fancy like the candles and here are the placemats from outside because I think they are fancy too, but I’m not sure,” she explains, holding out the items. “I didn’t put them on the table because if I break a plate or a glass it’s dangerous and it might hurt me or Clifford.”   
  
Harry’s trying his hardest not to let a chuckle escape his lips, but Louis’ full on laughing at this point. “Thank you so much, baby. That’s very sweet of you. How did you know to get all of this stuff?”

“I remembered it from when we had Christmas dinner at grandma Jay’s and that was fancy and date night is also fancy because you and Papa dress up the same as Christmas except your shirt doesn’t have hearts on it, it has Christmas stuff like gingerbread mans.” She has a small smile on her face by the end of it and Harry doesn’t know how she gets smarter and more adorable every day.

“Solid logic there, pumpkin. Thank you for doing this for me and Daddy, it was really nice of you,” Louis tells her, collecting the things from her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Now, would you like to help me and your dad put the  _ table clothes _ ,” he pauses to let out a laugh, “and placemats on the table?”

“Um, no thank you, Papa. I would like to go eat my dinner in the living room with Clifford and watch my movie, please.” 

That has Harry laughing. She’s thoughtful and polite but she’ll always let you know what she wants. “That’s okay Vi, you can go do that. And it’s called a  _ tablecloth _ , okay?” Harry turns his head toward Louis and gives him an eye roll. “Don’t let Papa tease you.”

“Okay, Daddy, thank you. Papa don’t tease me, it’s not nice.” She says, and with a twirl, she’s exiting the room.

“She is a mess, and that’s all you,” Louis says with a fake sigh and a smile. 

“Nah, she’s a good mix I think.” 

They remove all the things from the table and place the makeshift tablecloth there, then setting out the placemats and plates and silverware. Louis goes to find a lighter for the candles while Harry grabs the vase of roses Louis had delivered to Harry’s work today and places them on the table. Louis returns with not only a lighter, but also a bucket of ice and a bottle of Harry’s favorite white wine. 

“Oh, we’re going all out then, hm?” 

“‘Course we are, and I’ve heard this wine pairs beautifully with chicken nuggets and tater tots,” Louis says with a wink.

“Dork,” Harry says, taking a step forward and pecking his husband’s lips. “Help me plate the food.”

“Oh, we’re  _ plating food _ are we? This just keeps getting more and more classy.”

In a matter of about twenty minutes they’re halfway through dinner and more than halfway through the bottle of wine.

“You know, I’m surprised I didn’t get any stains on your pants, since they’re black and all, and it was kind of a quick affair.”

Harry nearly chokes on his wine, rushing to place the glass down and grab his napkin.

“You know, I think we’ve kind of perfected the whole quickie thing. What with having a kid and everything.” 

“I have to agree, the beginning was full of messes and getting caught more times than I’d like to admit.”

Louis starts to laugh, nearly choking on his food. He pauses to cough and then picks up the laughter. “You remember that time in the student center bathroom in college when-”

“Okay, nope. No. We are not having this discussion with our daughter in the next room.”

Louis pauses, laughter slowly subsiding. “Our daughter,” he says softly. “It’s like I still can’t believe it, it’s been four and a half years having her here, and we’ve been together nearly twelve years, and I just still can’t believe any of it.”   
  
Harry can feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, he wants to blame it on the wine and the sappy holiday but he can’t, really. Because he can’t believe it either. 

“Do you remember our first Valentine’s Day?” Louis asks, causing Harry to laugh not only from happiness but from laughter as well.

“You mean do I remember being stressed that I was going to fail an exam the next day so I canceled on you and you came to my dorm with a box of pizza and a half-burned Bath and Body Works candle you took from Lottie, kicked Niall out and insisted I put my textbook away for two hours while we watched a movie?”

“Yep,” Louis smiles. “That’s the one.”

“Yeah, I remember. It was a good first Valentine’s Day. Even if I did almost fail my exam the next day,” he says with a laugh.

“Hey, that’s not my fault,” he says with a smirk. “I tried to leave after the movie, you didn’t let me.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. Because he’s right. Niall got an eyeful that night, the poor guy.

“Well, I didn’t think that twelve years later I’d ever spend Valentine’s Day eating dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets for dinner with our daughter loudly singing Moana in the next room and our dog barking loudly because she’s most likely making him dance with her,” Harry says as he cuts one of the nuggets in half with his knife and laughs at his daughter’s increased volume. She wasn’t singing at all until a few minutes ago, but in the last minute her favorite song must have come on, because they can hear every word through the thick walls of their home.

“I’m glad I married someone that’s still down with having sex in the laundry room while our kid is in the middle of a movie and there’s ten minutes left until the dinosaur chicken nuggets have to come out of the oven,” Louis says, voice serious but a small smile on his face.

“Me too,” Harry says with a laugh before getting back to his food.

Louis laughs along with him until he looks down at Harry’s plate, “are you really using a fork and knife for chicken nuggets?”

Harry looks up at him and the genuine judgement on his face makes him giggle. 

“I’m trying to be fancy! We were supposed to be going to a really nice restaurant Lou, I’m just trying to recreate the experience.” He then dips the chicken nugget into his ketchup with his fork.

“Well, if we were trying to be fancy we should have kept our other clothes on, now we just look like slops in our t-shirts.”

“Yeah, well, my shirt was a bit wrinkly after all that. And as much as I love you in slacks and a button-up, we wouldn’t have made it through dinner. Those are some unusually tight pants, by the way. I don’t remember you having a pair that tight. And  _ trust me _ , I’d remember.”

That gets a laugh out of Louis, Harry watches as he raises his hand to cover his mouth as he giggles. So cute. “Just ate a bit too much over the holidays maybe, those don’t have a lot of stretch.”

“Well, please, keep eating. Eat all you want. Eat  _ more _ than you want.” Harry smirks at the fond eye roll that earns him.

“Daddy! Papa! Clifford just threw up on me!” Both of their eyes go wide at the screaming of their child. “I don’t know if it’s because I gave him two chicken nuggets or because I made him dance with me but I’m sorry please help! This is very yucky. He’s trying to eat it.” She shouts, then they hear her scolding him, “Clifford, no. Bad dog. That’s gross,” which ends with a loud sigh from her. “Help!” She gives a final shout and that’s what gets them out of their chairs.

They both sigh, trying not to laugh, but not at all succeeding. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Louis says, sarcasm thick in his voice. They start to make their way to the living room but Harry grabs Louis’ arm and pulls him into a kiss when he turns around. 

When they break apart, Harry looks into Louis’ bright blue eyes and gives him a soft smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the fic post if you'd like to reblog it!](http://styleandsin.tumblr.com/post/182659346419/gotta-have-you-by-styleandsin-6k-im-glad-i)
> 
> I do not allow translations at this time.


End file.
